Monkey Madness II
Monkey Madness II: The Renegade Returns is the sequel to Monkey Madness, and is the 128th quest on Old School RuneScape. Following the events of Monkey Madness, Glough has vanished, prompting King Narnode to enlist the player's help once more in tracking down the war criminal and uncovering his next evil plan. This quest is the first quest to be classified as a Grandmaster quest in Old School RuneScape, as well as being the first Old School-exclusive quest. Details Firemaking) **The Eyes of Glouphrie **Recipe for Disaster (Freeing King Awowogei) **Troll Stronghold **Watchtower No boosts allowed: *69 Slayer *70 Crafting *60 Hunter *55 Agility *55 Thieving It is also beneficial to have a high Combat, Thieving, and Agility level. |items=*Lemon *Grapes *Pestle and mortar *Lit candle *Pickaxe *Logs *M'speak amulet *Monkey talisman *Any Monkey greegree *Food (Monkfish or better) Recommended: *Stamina potions *Prayer potions *Antidote+ *One-click emergency teleport *Good weapon *Armour with high melee/range defence |kills = *Glough (level 378) *Kruk (level 144) *Keef (level 178) *Kee (level 185) *Demonic gorilla }} Walkthrough To start the quest speak to King Narnode Shareen. He will tell you that Glough has escaped. The first step will be to go look for clues for his whereabouts. Next go to the second floor in Glough's house. Once you are here investigate the tree upstairs in his house. You will receive a Handkerchief which has the initials A.A. embroidered into it. You will then want to speak to his wife, Anita located up North-Western most staircase in the Gnome Stronghold. She will be in tears. Ask her "What's wrong?" and she will begin telling you how she's worried Glough may be seeing another women. She tells you that she heard whispering upstairs in his house but couldn't reach the higher level. You must respond by saying that Glough may be in trouble and you may be able to assist him. Return to Glough's house and there will be an additional option to climb up the tree. Investigate the gnome statue to activate a hidden switch. Now open the cupboard to receive a Book of spyology. Read through it and it will mention a method to reveal text on a document encrypted with spycraft. Search the crates to the north-west to receive a Brush and search the fire remains to receive a Mysterious note. * First you must grind your lemon with a pestle and mortar to apply it to the note. * Then use your lit candle on the note. You can use the candles on the table where you get the note. * Next, grind your grapes to apply it to the brush. * Finally use the Juice-coated brush on the mysterious note to received a Scrawled note which is written in the ancient Gnome language. Talk to the king to receive a translation book, read it fully (turn each page) and talk to the king again. Go back to Anita to receive a Translated note. Read it and then return to the king. Talk to the balloon pilot and ask who he is. Travel to Entrana and talk to Auguste. This requires one regular log. Keep in mind that you are not allowed to bring any weapons and armour. If you wish to save a trek back to the Gnome Stronghold, bring some magic logs with you so you can return via balloon. Return to the stronghold and speak to King Narnode. Teleport to Ape Atoll and head out North-East, bring a Ninja greegree (Ancient Gorilla works as well, confirmed) and Monkey speak amulet. Head South and speak to Garkor, found East from King Awowogei. Talk with Awowogei with the Ninja greegree ask (about military plans) and report back to Garkor. You will need to find Kruk now. For this part you will need: A pickaxe, Light source and a tinderbox (advised), lot of high level food, stamina potions, prayer potions, antidote+ and high level melee/range protection gear + weapon to kill Kruk. Head out on the hill West near monkey gate and talk to a Monkey Archer here. Ask if he knows where to find Kruk. The monkey will tell you that there is only one way out. That's where to start looking. Head south of the Monkey Archer and look for some tracks/footprints. Keep following them until you find a hidden trapdoor near a tree. The trapdoor is West of the Northern transport-icon. Inside the dungeon, Kruk is located behind the handholds North of the entrance, however you cannot go there. Instead you have to walk across the whole dungeon which is full of traps, agility obstacles and monsters. It is advised to walk south and around the dungeon, which has an oval form. Once you made your way up to Kruk, turn protection prayer on and kill Kruk. Be careful though as he can hit 33s. Once Kruk is dead, take his body. Leave the Dungeon and make your way through the tunnel from Monkey Madness 1, give Kruks paw to Zooknock at the end of the monkey zombie dungeon. Once you have obtained a Kruk Monkey Greegree, wield it and speak with Awowogei who will reveal you that monkey's are planning another attack. With this information, talk with Garkor to finish chapter II. Head to the Troll stronghold near the Troll Generals there will be Kob, fight him (pray melee or safespot). once he is almost dead he will not help the monkeys. Head to Gu'Tanoth near Yanille and go all the way through the bridges and you will find the leader of the ogres named Keef. Kill him with any attack style, if your maxed tentacle whip works well otherwise there were people safespotting range and mage. Use food and pots. They will accept close to their death to not help the monkeys. Head back to the gnome sergeant on ape atoll and tell him the leaders agreed not to attack. He will tell you to go and look for Le Smith, look upstairs around Ape Atoll, talk to him and report back to the gnome sergeant. Rewards *4 Quest points *Access to Crash Site Caverns *Access to Ape Atoll without the use of Monkey Greegrees *Access to Ape Atoll bank and Javelin store *25,000 Slayer XP *20,000 Agility XP *15,000 Thieving XP *15,000 Hunter XP *2 x 50,000 XP Rewards from Duke in your choice of Magic, Ranged, Attack, Defence, Strength, or Hitpoints Music unlocked *Monkey Badness *Monkey Business *Monkey Sadness *Monkey Trouble Category:Old School-exclusive content